i kiss your neck and leave a bruise
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. AU. Llenará su cuello de besos porque es todo lo que puede hacer.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Parecía una buena idea cuando lo escribí, aunque eran como las cuatro de la madrugada y seguía trabajando en mis entregas..._

 _De cualquier manera lo subo porque en verdad me ha gustado, a pesar de lo extraño que es._

 _El título es un extracto de la canción "Partners in crime" de Coma Cinema._

 _ **KatsuDeku. Relación establecida. Serial killer AU. Ambiguo.**_

* * *

 ** _i kiss your neck and leave a bruise._**

Mira su espalda mientras se quita la playera salpicada de sangre, hay cortes, cicatrices, moretones y manchas de sangre seca sobre su piel, su propia espalda no debe lucir diferente.

Desde su lugar el chico le parece lejano porque aún no consigue asimilar que han estado haciendo esto por algunos años.

¿Quién podría creer que él se mancharía las manos con sangre?, personalmente él aún no puede a pesar de que le ha visto un centenar de veces hacerlo.

La primera vez fue torpe, sucio y desagradable.

Su gesto incrédulo, al borde de las lágrimas, le figuró precioso en ese momento, acababa de matar a alguien. Había enterrado un cuchillo en su pecho y le había abierto el abdomen cual ciervo con tosquedad y brutalidad. Nada elegante. La sangre brotó y de la enorme abertura en su estómago se asomaron sus vísceras tan negras como el cielo nocturno bajo la parda luz que reflejaba la luna.

Sus manos rígidas y temblorosas sostenían el cuchillo con fuerza, farfullaba cosas ininteligibles y el hermoso jade de sus ojos se pintó de rojo.

Todavía tiene sueños con el recuerdo de ese fatídico día.

Cierra los ojos por un momento y los vuelve a abrir al sentir el peso del otro mover ligeramente el colchón. Ve su figura y se le antoja extraño, ajeno; se queda sobre la orilla de la cama y lo escucha suspirar cansado. Se mueve encima de la cama y se acerca al menor desde atrás. Un olor ferroso emana de su cuerpo y besa la parte trasera de su cuello para dejar una mancha púrpura.

Se aleja un poco y observa las nubes rojizas que tapizan la piel de su cuello, siempre deja una cuando hace un buen trabajo; cree que puede calmarlo un poco con eso.

Porque Izuku le ha amado desde que son niños.

No conoce otra forma para sacarse de encima el molesto sentimiento de culpa que le invade cada vez que lo percibe desconocido. Porque entonces no ve al chico de veinte años que ha asesinado a sangre fría a cientos de bastardos hipócritas junto a él durante cinco años, no, en ese momento ve al niño de sonrisa cálida y enormes ojos verdes que tantas veces le ofreció la mano.

Y se siente horrible, pues cuando por fin tomó su mano fue solamente para poner una navaja en ella.

Poco a poco el de cabello verdoso se gira para verle, observa su ojerosa cara y sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Ya no es ese chico de brillante espíritu, lo ha quebrado y lo ha profanado. Se miran fijamente y el de pecas se levanta y sube a la cama mientras le agarra de las muñecas y lo empuja hasta hacer que se recueste.

El de mirada esmeralda le observa desde arriba y en ocasiones como esas se siente vulnerable.

Espera que le bese pero en cambio Izuku se desbarata encima de él. Se encoge, zozobra y recarga su frente sobre su pecho. Ah, no quiere su sentimentalismo ahora.

—...estoy cansado —susurra contra su piel.

Siente el peso de su cabeza con cada respiración y supone que esto debe ser el cargar con el destino de alguien en sus manos. Detesta consolarlo, porque no sirve para eso.

—¿...por qué seguimos haciendo esto? —el aliento quebrado del otro choca contra su abdomen y le revuelve el estómago.

 _Porque se lo merecen_ , piensa con desprecio.

Ellos que habían sido marcados desde niños, habían sido marginados y hechos a un lado; no podían hacer las cosas de otra manera, porque no existía otra manera en un mundo tan podrido.

—...extraño estar en casa —continúa.

Consigue liberarse del agarre y sostiene su rostro entre sus manos para levantarle y hacer que le mire, —tu casa está aquí.

Es egoísta y cruel. El de cabello quebrado le mira con ojos nublados y desesperado le atrae hacia él para besarle en la boca, es un contacto ansioso, hosco y húmedo. Aunque ha sido él quien ha comenzado el ósculo no tarda mucho el más bajo en tomar el control.

Debe admitir que sus besos le gustan y a pesar de que le fastidia el extremo cuidado que tiene con él cuando tienen relaciones, se encuentra a sí mismo disfrutando del sexo y de su compañía. Obviamente jamás se lo dirá porque entonces le permitiría saber que tiene control sobre él, por más ínfimo que sea. Se limita a deshacerse bajo sus ásperas manos, y le parece insólita la delicadeza de su tacto.

—Sólo esta vez —le dice mientras se deja acomodar sobre su regazo.

Izuku no parece escucharle y con los mechones de su fleco obstruyendo su vista no puede saber si en efecto no le ha oído.

—Te llevaré a casa —miente, puede que sea verdad si el otro consigue oírle.

Sin embargo no hay reacción por parte del joven de orbes cetrinos.

Una sonrisa se le escapa cuando el menor hunde su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, es suyo y de nadie más.


End file.
